Update Notes 02.12.14
Here they are! Hope everyone enjoys the new stuff and the fixes! • Procedural props will no longer spawn on your claim. If they previously did, they will be removed and free you up to manipulate your claim appropriately! • Fixed an exploit that would allow people to place props on other people’s claims and have them be “immune” to manipulation by the claim owner. • Added 8 new props! Their recipes can be found on the Copper Reinforced Saw Table, the Tin Trimmed Work Bench and the Rubicite Trimmed Work Bench. • Add 12 new materials to use when building! Sand, Stucco, Plaster and 9 different Sandstones are now usable in game! • Fixed an issue with a tree that has been harvested would still be visible for a few seconds after the destruction happened. • Fixed an issue that made the quantity arrows on the crafting or stack splitting windows difficult to click. • Fixed an issue where your selected server could change while sitting on the character select screen. • Fixed a crash that could occur when placing a claim. • Fixed the “white box” issue when dragging items from window to window in the UI. • Fixed an issue where the game settings window was too small by default and cutting off some of the sliders and options. • Fixed a bug when strafing while running that could cause issues. • The Trade window has gotten a facelift. • Fixed an issue that could cause a template (or a paste) to come in to the world with the wrong rotation than the preview showed. • Fixed a bug where the chat window wouldn’t auto-scroll to the bottom as things happened around you or chat came in. • Fixed an issue on laptops with the intro movie being choppy. • F1 should now open the start menu. • ‘U’ should now properly open claim management. • Fixed a problem with the Explorer and Trailblazer flag recipes showing up incorrectly. • Fixed an issue where the inventory window would be behave differently if you closed it with escape versus closing it with the ‘I’ key. • Changed the default screenshot folder from being EQNext to being EQNLandmark. • Chat should now be colored appropriately for different types of messages. • Fixed an issue that could cause some of the controls (rotate, scale, move) to stay in the world after you finished using different building tools or prop manipulation tools. • Evac To Safety should work reliably now. • Added stats to the upper left corner (with the framerate) to help diagnose issues some people are having with lag. • We now stop a trade from going through if it would result in either player losing items. You now have to have enough open space in your inventory for the incoming items. • You can now drop items on the tabs in the inventory to move them between your main and your collection inventory. • Icons on the hotbar of items that you’ve consumed or moved to your void vault will now be inactive instead of disappearing. • You should now only see the health bars of trees you’re currently harvesting. • Added item quantity to the drag icon as you drag and drop stacks between windows. • Adjust lighting so that it is consistent between islands and more consistent as the day progresses. Category:Update Notes Category:Alpha